Boo busting
Share your stories about busting a boo...whether it turned out good....or not. Story 1: There was a baby boo named Lil Melon, who was being rude to a girl named Crystal because she didn't want a sister. I told Crystal that they were mean and you should find a family who accepted you, and she got angry at me because "the family is not mean u r!!!!!!" even though she was being excluded by them. She was being ABUSED by this mom and her ugly boo daughter, but she DEFENDED THEM! That's like if someone attempted to murder you, and you insist that they don't go to jail! The mom gave up and adopted Crystal and Lil Melon said, "*+cutely looks at mwa-Teeh with ocean-blue eyes and looks at UGLY CRYSTAL adorably!+* The mom said "Awww". I promptly replied, "mean babies are not cute" and the mom said "Hun block him". They just carried on with their lives afterwards with Crystal moaning because she wanted to be loved, and yet she STILL got mad at me for defending her. My boo busting didn't work, but I found out the Boo's username and banned her from my Boo Busters game. - Shinabiru Story 2: I was playing adopt and raise, and there was a baby that didn’t look like a boo. I asked to adopt, but deep down inside she was a boo. She said “no gay”. Probably just because I had short boyish hair. Is there really anything wrong with that? Then i started to troll-stroller her, and she was like “ewww it’s ugly again” and ”your a girl with short hair so your gay” and then I started roasting her about her woman face and stuff, she said “GO AWAY GAY UGLY!” And I left the game. Imo, I'm not gay, and there’s nothing wrong with being gay. And also, there’s nothing wrong with having short hair/being a tomboy-pandaburrito77 Story 3: I was trolling as a creepy ogre-alien-thing and asking babies if they wanted to be my child. Unsurprisingly, they said "nwo". I understand that, though. I looked super creepy, but that was my goal; to scare people. However, a small baby hugged me, telling me I was beautiful the way I was. I was shocked. It melted my heart. I morphed into a baby and stopped trolling, because someone didn't know I was trolling and was being super nice to me! I was a little girl with a deformed face, and the baby became my sister. There was a boo named Alex. He was male, but a Boo nonetheless. He teased me because of my deformity, and he wouldn't let me be his sister. He wanted one, so he asked my sister if she wanted to be his "wissy". She said, "only if you let Lily in!" (I was Lily.) He replied, "nwo just woo not lily", which led her to anger. She told Alex that I was human just like him, and then his mom disagreed. She said, "lol ur sister is so ugly." We ended up trying to find a mom on our own, and then later Alex was abandoned after his mom left without saying goodbye. That's karma, bro! - Shinabiru Story 4: I was playing in adopt and raise.(Because I find a baby boo to troll) Then, the baby named Bubbles-Homeless was following her sister Bella. So, I was spying on Bubbles and I was standing near her. I use my outfit that had an Umbrella, Nerd glasses and cutiemouse face. Bubbles copied my entire outfit (except the face). So, her sister drove her car to grab her. I was pretending to cry and then she cried like me. So, I told her that she's a brat and her sister was trying to protect that Bubbles. I was swearing at her. So, she left. Then, her sister was trying to fight with me (At this time she was saying that Bubbles didn't copy). Sorry that I don't have pic for you, cuz I was gonna screenshot Bubbles but she left. - Mixer Category:Stories